Brianne Siddall
Brianne Siddall (born August 25, 1963 in California) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003) - Frankie (ep4) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - 50's Robin (ep19) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist (1997) - Additional Voices *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Philippe *Zentrix (????) - Nick 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Jungle Shuffle (2014) - Young Manu *The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) - Ethan, Megan, Tycus 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Robby 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Prince 3 *Doug's 1st Movie (1999) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *The House of Magic (2014) - Thunder, Dylan, ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Sign (2003-2004) - Tsukasa, Elk (ep28) *Arc the Lad (2001) - Kids (ep3), Sister (ep8), Young Elk *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Nemu Takara, Yohei (ep11) *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Takara's Puppet (ep12) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Kid (ep2), Additional Voices *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2001) - Additional Voices *Fafner (2005) - Additional Voices *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Geneshaft (2003) - Remmy Levi-Strauss *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Soya Ryudo (ep19) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Gimmy *Hand Maid May (2001) - Ikariya *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Johnny *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Bon *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2014) - Nawaki *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Shokera *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Taro *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000-2001) - Gen Tanaka *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2010) - Kunikida *Trigun (2000) - Tonis, Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Mayumi (ep17) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Sheyenne Rainstorm *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Gehl *X (2002-2003) - Football Player (ep1), Young Kamui Shiro *Zatch Bell! (2005-2007) - Kido 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. The Terminal Disc: The End of the World (2006) - Elk *Ninku: The Movie (2001) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Koenma 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - Tommy, Kumamon 'Movies - Dubbing' *Barefoot Gen (1999) - Additional Voices *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Boy, Boy with Mother, Girl, Tomoya *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Additional Voices *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Koromon, Kuramon *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Metropolis (2002) - Kenichi *Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie (1995) - Additional Voices *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Kunikida, Boy, Kaori Seno 'OVA - Dubbing' *Bastard!! (2001) - Lushe *Battle Athletes (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Andrew (ep8) *DNA Sights 999.9 (1999) - Mee *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Boushin *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Yodaka (ep1), Young Yukiatsu (ep5) *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Akira *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) - Boy (ep8) *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Mamoru Shimesu *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Ryan (ep6) *Tokyo Revelation (2002) - Sinshiro Soma 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Kunikida (ep7) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Impus *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Maronda (ep28), Ruptor (ep9) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Circuit *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Circuit (ep24) Video Games 'Video Games' *JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade (2002) - Casey, Hopsalot *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Refugee 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Elk *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Elk, Tsukasa *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Elk, Tsukasa *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Elk, Sconk *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Gunner, Pamela Ibis *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Miss. Hom, Mr. Hom, Pamela Ibis *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Miss. Hom, Pamela Ibis, Mr. Hom *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Meklet, Pamela Ibis *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Pamela Ibis *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Chihiro *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Calumon *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Keenan Crier *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Emizel *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Emizel *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (1997) - Little Goku *Enchanted Arms (2006) - Additional Voices *Eternal Poison (2008) - Retica *Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu (1999) - Additional Voices *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome (2005) - Trenia *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (2008) - Pamela Ibis *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Additional Voices *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Angol Fear *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Flad *Suikoden IV (2005) - Rakgi *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Mithos *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Gaignun Kukai, Jr./'Rubedo' *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Gaignun Kukai, Jr./'Rubedo' *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Gaignun Kukai, Jr./'Rubedo' *Zatch Bell! Mamado Battles (2005) - Kido Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (100) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (85) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2017. Category:American Voice Actors